One of the major challenges during the taking of a bitewing radiograph is to open the contact between teeth. In other words to expose a radiograph that shows the teeth as distinct teeth and not have portions of teeth overlapped or superimposed on each other. This goal has been elusive for many people taking bitewing x-rays. This invention makes it easier for someone to take an ideal bitewing x-ray.